X-Men Vol 1 94
- vs. Krakoa as well as talk to them about the future. No sooner does he get the words out of his mouth when Sunfire speaks up and says he is leaving the team. Xavier tries to stop him, but he refuses. The other new members of the team stay, some hesitantly. Sunfire then flies away. Banshee then is asked and he begins to say that he is too old for the team of young heroes, but then accepts the challenge anyhow. Unexpectedly, Warren, some of the original group as well as Lorna Dane and Havok decide to leave. They reason that when they joined the team, they were young and inexperienced. They have decided to live their lives on their own since Xavier has taught them to be responsible. Out of the original group, Cyclops is the only one to remain. The next day, he says his goodbyes and tells Jean he loves her and that he is staying. She tells him she loves him and then leaves with the rest of the group. Cyclops then brings the new team to the Danger Room for their first trial run. Thunderbird decides to go first proudly and a few seconds later is flung out the entrance. The next few days of Danger Room training runs the X-Men group hard. During one of the sequences Thunderbird is grazed by a laser beam on his leg. Cyclops calls him out as being careless and how he could have lost his leg if the laser was on full power. Thunderbird fights back until Xavier telepathically demands their disgraceful display to cease. He tells Thunderbird to get to the infirmary and Cyclops to report to his office. Chapter 2: "Death O'er Valhalla High!" In the Rocky Mountains of Colorado a helicopter flies near Valhalla Mountain. Buried beneath the mountain is the command center for NORAD. In the War Room a package is brought to Joe Harris. He opens it and finds that it is a box that has written, "Press Me," on it. Joe laughs and presses the button. Instantly, the box disappears and a large portal opens above them. Out of the portal come five beings looking like various wild creatures. The creatures attack the soldiers and quickly overcome them. More soldiers flood in and the battle continues. Then a voice tells them to stop. It belongs to Count Nefaria! He is found to be the boss of these creatures and says he has detained the remaining soldiers with gas. He then also reminds the creatures of how he made them, after he and his last group of criminals were captured by the X-Men & . He remembers how he built these new beings with the help of Maggia scientists. He says that he will use them to take his revenge on the world and he begins to turn dials on the computers. Meanwhile, Cyclops thinks of how his reactions to Thunderbird during their training may have been overreactions. Nightcrawler enters and tries to console Cyclops, when suddenly a telepathic message from Xavier tells them to report immediately to the briefing room. They race there and find a video message from Nefaria playing on the main screen. Nefaria informs them that he has activated the "Doomsmith Command System" and demands that each country give him money as ransom and if they refuse to pay he will launch all the US nuclear missiles. He gives the world three hours to decide then the transmission ends. Beast comes up on screen and asks for Professor Xavier's help with Nefaria. The X-Men accept and head for their jet. Thunderbird demands that Cyclops allow him to join them and Professor X tells him to be allowed, although still injured. The X-Men are met by the Air Force when they reach Valhalla Mountain. They inform them they are taking the Avengers' place in the fight and then they are told to contact Lieutenant General Fredricks. They do and though he is reluctant to trust them, he allows their help. The army is attacking the mountain as the X-Men fly toward it. Nefaria spots their jet and fires the base's SAM'sSurface-to-air missiles at them. Cyclops maneuvers the jet around the mountain to try to destroy the missiles. They hit the jet and Cyclops hits the eject button. An escape jet breaks away with the X-Men inside. Nefaria then fies the sonic disruptors at the jet and it disappears. The X-Men, however, free-fall toward the ground... | Appearing1 = Featured Characters: * X-Men :* Cyclops (Scott Summers) :* Storm :* Wolverine :* Colossus :* Nightcrawler (Kurt) :* Banshee :* Thunderbird (John Proudstar) * Professor X Supporting Characters: * Sunfire (Shiro) - * Marvel Girl (Jean) - * Angel (Warren) - * Iceman - * Havok (Alex Summers) - * Polaris - * Beast ("Hank") - * Lieutenant General Fredricks Villains: * Count Nefaria - * Ani-Men - :* Ape-Man - :* Bird-Man - :* Cat-Man - :* Dragonfly :* Frog-Man * Unicorn - * Scarecrow - * Eel - * Plantman - * Porcupine - Other Characters: * Joe Harris - a NORAD soldier * Various military guards and soldiers Locations: * Westchester County, New York :* Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters ::* Danger Room * Rocky Mountains, Colorado :* Valhalla Base Items: * Cyclops' Visor, version 2 Vehicles: * X-Men Stratojet - | Notes = * Marvel Girl, Angel, Iceman, Havok and Lorna Dane quit the X-Men in this issue. * This issue is reprinted in many other comics and books, see references for more info.This story is reprinted in the following comics/TPB's: * - 2nd story * - 1st story * - 2nd story * - 2nd story * - 2nd story * - 2nd story * - 2nd story | Trivia = | Recommended = * This is the start of a two-part storyline that concludes . * 1st as the new X-Men team. * and , original team battle against Count Nefaria. * , Count Nefaria first appearance | Links = * The Unofficial Handbook of Marvel Comics Creators - accessed on 04/01/2009 * - See for further referencing * - See for further referencing }}